teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Talia's Claws
Talia's Claws are a set of werewolf claws that belonged to the former Alpha of the Hale Pack, Talia Hale. She was widely respected in the supernatural community for her ability to shift into a full wolf, and she acted as an adviser to other packs, such as those led by Deucalion, Kali, Ennis, and Satomi Ito. However, Talia's reign ended abruptly near the end of 2004 or the beginning of 2005, when she, along with nearly a dozen of her family members, were killed in the Hale House Fire set by the Argent Hunter Kate Argent and numerous other co-conspirators. Afterward, the claws were among the only part of Talia's body that made it through the fire intact, and they were subsequently placed inside a cylindrical wooden box with the Hale family symbol, the triskelion, carved into the lid. In More Bad Than Good, Derek and Peter Hale, who had been captured by the Calavera family of Hunters, was rescued by a mercenary named Braeden. However, when she insisted that they leave immediately, Derek refused to go until they recovered what they came for, which was Talia's claws. They eventually found the triskelion box locked in a trunk made of rowan wood and filled with Mountain Ash, making Braeden, as a human, the only one among them who could take back the box. In Galvanize, Derek sewed Peter's left middle finger back onto his hand so that Peter could insert the claws into his own nail beds in order to perform the Alpha memory-manipulation ritual on Derek with them. Derek insisted that he needed to talk to Talia, and that as far as he could tell, this ritual was the only way, but Peter refused to do the ritual unless Derek gave him the claws afterward, an offer Derek ultimately accepted. When Peter inserted Talia's claws into Derek's neck, Derek was put into a kind of trance in his mind, causing him to imagine that he was alone in his loft and the Nemeton was in the middle of the room. Then, Talia, in full-wolf form, walked toward him and flashed her red Alpha eyes at him. Derek later revealed to Scott McCall that Talia had informed him that the Hale family not only lived in Beacon Hills, but protected it, which inspired Derek to join the McCall Pack and help Scott and the others protect the town as his family once did. In Letharia Vulpina, Lydia Martin and Allison Argent went to Derek's loft to talk to Peter Hale in hopes that he would give Lydia assistance in controlling her Banshee powers. While Peter did agree to help her, he refused to do so without Lydia helping him determine what memories Talia stole from him prior to her death. Lydia held the claws in her hands and tried to get a premonition from them, but it wasn't until Allison and Peter's bickering caused her to angrily throw the claws at them that she was able to trigger a premonition. The combination of her throw and the power of her voice caused Talia's claws to embed themselves into the nearby wall, and the vibrations allowed Lydia to determine that the missing memory Peter had was of the fact that he was a father, though she wouldn't tell him anything else about it. When Allison and Lydia left, Lydia revealed that the claws had told her that Peter's daughter was Malia Tate, a werecoyote who had recently turned back to human after living as a true coyote in the Beacon Hills Preserve for eight years. In De-Void, Derek, while under the influence of a Nogitsune fly that increased his anger and decreased his inhibitions, went to the Argent Apartment to confront Chris Argent. He showed Chris Talia's claws before blaming him for his mother's death. When Chris reminded him that it was Kate who killed them and that he had no part in it, Derek accused him of killing numerous others of their kind and threatened to kill Allison in front of him to get back at the Argent family for what he did to his own family. Notable Events *Used by Talia Hale to steal her brother Peter's memories of his daughter Malia prior to the Hale House Fire. *Placed in a Triskelion box by Derek and/or Alan Deaton following Talia's death in the Hale House Fire. *Stolen at some point prior to Season 3B by the Calavera Family. *Recovered from the Calavera Family by Derek, Peter, and Braeden in Season 3B's More Bad Than Good. *Forcefully shoved into Peter's nail beds in order for Peter to insert the claws in Derek's spine so he could communicate with Talia in Season 3B's Galvanize. *Used by Lydia to trigger a Banshee premonition that could inform Peter what memories he was missing in Season 3B's Letharia Vulpina. Trivia *The box that Talia's claws were kept in was made by Alan Deaton using wood harvested from the Nemeton, making it a powerful container for an equally powerful set of claws. *According to Derek, the claws were the only part of Talia that remained intact after the fire. Gallery 3x15 Derek with Talia's claws.png 3x15 Talia's claws on table.png 3x19 Talia's clws in beam.png 3x22 Talia's claws at Argent home.png Category:Objects Category:Supernatural Objects